


Interlude

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [27]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it." – Benjamin Franklin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

Kagome cracked her eyes open, peeking out from under the cavalcade of blankets atop her. It was the dead of night; for a moment, she had no idea what had awakened her – until she heard the steady pounding of rain against the window, heavy and loud, the wind howling as it ripped by. Silent streaks of lightning cascaded across the sky, throwing reflections in high relief against the ceiling of the room. The accompanying roll of thunder came a few seconds later, signaling the storm was almost directly overhead, and Kagome shivered, burrowing further into the warmth of the bed. _It would have to storm on our first night together in ages_ , she thought morosely.

The arm at her waist tightened around her in response, sending another shiver down her spine – though not one of fear. "Are you awake?" she whispered in the dark, sliding her hand over his where it rested on her stomach and bringing it up to lay over her heart. When he didn't reply, she glanced over her shoulder, only to see his head bowed, his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling in a steady, deep rhythm.

Her lips turned up in an indulgent smile as she carefully shifted, first onto her back and then onto her side so that she faced him, all the while not rousing him from slumber. She marveled at his ability to sleep through such a fierce storm, with lightning bright enough to wash the room in daylight, and cracks of thunder that sounded like tree branches breaking and falling away. She drew closer to the welcome heat of his body, pushing herself up against the pillows so that her face was level with his, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers drifting through the long locks of his silvery hair.

She studied him as he slept, her eyes – and then her hands – tracing the markings of his otherworldly heritage – an indigo crescent moon on his forehead, twin magenta stripes on his cheeks – the texture no different from the rest of his alabaster skin. Her touch was feathery light as her fingers drifted along the side of his face, dipping into the shell of his ear, following its slightly pointed shape before diving into the waves of molten silver below.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered after a moment, lifting her hand to his temple, wishing for him to open his eyes, to reveal their striking, unusual color. She frowned when he didn't comply, but had little time to react to her disappointment. At that moment, thunder and lightning converged overhead, shattering her dreamy reverie into something very real and raw. She pressed herself against him, squeezing her eyes shut and clamping her hands onto his shoulders as another wave of fright washed through her. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart pumping furiously, seemingly caught somewhere between her chest and her ears, and all she could feel was the tightness in her chest as she struggled to breathe, in and out, long and deep.

She waited until the world was still once more, cautiously relaxing the rigid set of her body, slowly realizing she had been swept up in a tight, heated embrace. She glanced up to see his golden eyes looking back at her, almost glowing in the darkness of the room. One of his arms was wrapped securely around her waist, his hand following the line of her hip and holding her steady against his torso, while the other stroked her back with a soothing caress, following the long, lean plane of her back.

"Better?" he inquired, his voice rumbling through his body and into hers, the solitary word igniting every nerve ending in her body, launching a fresh wave of warmth and longing and desire coursing through her veins. 

In one single moment, with a one single word, he could remind her just why she loved him so much.

She nodded, releasing a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Yes," she replied, finding his gaze once more. "You always seem to know exactly what I need."

"Hmm," he mused, lifting the stroking hand to cup her face instead. "Is that so?"

His breath was warm on her lips; she could practically taste him – another inch…

"Yes," she repeated, her voice trailing off into a moan as she rolled onto her back, pulling him down on top of her, finally rewarded when his mouth met hers, his lips firm but pliant, the kiss indulgent yet needy all at once. She curled her legs around him as he settled into the cradle of her body, his hands sliding across the backs of her thighs.

She was boneless, weightless, lost to the silent comfort of his mouth, the solid strength of his body, the way they seemed to melt into each other. The world outside drifted away, and it was just the two of them, locked in a moment, a rare embrace she had waited far too long for. 

She whimpered when he pulled away, reluctant to open her eyes and lose the magic of the moment.

"The storm has stopped," he informed her, nibbling at her earlobe.

She opened her eyes into slits. "Does that mean we have to?"

He smirked, before pressing a kiss to her throat. "This isn't how I imagine you envisioned this weekend starting, no?"

She shrugged, urging his mouth back to hers. "The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry," she replied between kisses.

"Oh, God, now I _know_ I love you," he chuckled in response. "Any woman who can quote great literature in the middle of sex – "

She silenced him with a brush of her finger against his lips. "What did you say?" she asked quietly, not quite wanting to believe her ears.

He smiled at her then, genuinely, before pulling her hand away so he could reply. "I love you," he repeated solemnly.

Her eyes closed for a long moment, the words soaking in. "See?" she responded after a moment, pushing past the lump that had suddenly risen in her throat. "You always seem to know _exactly_ what I need."

He closed the space between them, his mouth finding hers once more before drifting down, planting kisses on her neck, her shoulders, her collarbone. Another roll of thunder rattled the windowpanes, momentarily drawing his attention away.

"It appears we might have to spend the entire weekend indoors," he noted.

"I can think of no better way to spend Valentine's Day," she replied, wrapping her arms around him, "than right here with you."

"Hmm," he mused, settling in her arms again. "And sometimes you seem to know exactly what I need – no, _want_ – to hear."


End file.
